


Estate

by luceskywalker



Series: Baker Street Irregulars [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Holiday, M/M, Romance, things that give you cavities, tuscany
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luceskywalker/pseuds/luceskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A summer night on holiday with John and Sherlock. Sherlockian drabble (221 words), mild Johnlock. Pure fluff. Title is Italian for 'summer'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Estate

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-Reichenbach, after Sherlock's return and John's inevitable punch-then-hug reaction. 
> 
> Cecina is a small city in Tuscany, which is a region of Italy. For those who don't know :)

A warm breeze ruffled John's longer-than-usual hair as he stepped out onto the small balcony and took in the beautiful view of Cecina at dusk. The moonlight was dancing on the ocean, the beach located a little less than a mile from the apartment. It even smelt amazing; the sweet scent of flowers and grass mixed in with another kind of fragrance that John couldn't name. It was crisp and fresh and tempered the sweetness of the flowers, which would otherwise be overpowering.

"Summer," said a voice behind him, as arms wrapped around his waist and a familiar body pressed close behind him.

"Hmm?" John asked, leaning back into the embrace.

"Summer," Sherlock repeated. "You were trying to name the scent of the city. It smells like summer."

John inhaled again, considering this. "Yes. That's exactly right."

"Of course it is," the detective murmured, leaning down to press his lips against John's jaw. "I'm always right."

John made a contented 'hmm' sound in the back of his throat and closed his eyes. It had been Sherlock's idea to come here, to get away from London and properly rebuild their relationship away from the backlash caused by his apparent resurrection. Sherlock had chosen Cecina because he thought John would love it.

John smiled. He did love it.

Yes, Sherlock was always right.


End file.
